Life at the DPD of Rakhi Makin
by mrgelid
Summary: Rakhi Makin is 15, Langley's youngest recruit. She's been at the DPD for 6 months. Annie is in the story, but she's in the background. This is just a series of moments in the life of Rakhi Makin working at the DPD. Rated T in case. Read and Review please
1. Hard Mission PART 1

**This story revolves around daily moments in the life of Rakhi Makin. She is Langley's newest recruit, and it's youngest. Rakhi is 15, and is one of the only three teenagers in the entire CIA program. Annie is in the story, but she is in the backdrop of it. Rakhi has been in the DPD for 6 months now, and everyone is fond of her.**

Auggie Anderson sat at his desk, talking to Rakhi, who had just finished a complicated mission. Joan, Stu, Jai, and Annie stood behind him, waiting to hear as to whether or not Rakhi had gotten the necessary intel or not. They weren't sure, considering how close of a call it had been.

"Rakhi, you there?" asked Auggie, with concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah, my plane just took off. I should be back at Langley in a couple hours," mumbled Rakhi tiredly in reply.

"Are you okay?" questioned Auggie, "did you get hurt?"

"Just a few bruises here and there, some cuts and scratches; and my arm has this huge gash on it. Otherwise, I'm fine." answered Rakhi.

"Rakhi, did you get the intel?" asked Joan intently.

"Yes, yes I did." replied Rakhi. Everyone behind Auggie sans Joan gave a sigh of relief. This intel had been said to be extremely important, and no one at the DPD had wanted Rakhi to go. It had originally been a more experienced operative's mission, until they realized that they needed someone who could blend in as a child.

"Don't get all relaxed yet, we still have to see whether or not the intel she got has any value on it. Back to work all of you," commanded Joan. She was nice to those she liked with talent. But, she could be ice cold at times as well, which earned her the nickname the "Ice Queen", by many who had experienced her wrath at the DPD. However, it was well known to many that she had soft spots for Auggie, Annie, and Rakhi.

"Hey Auggie, what time will I reach?" asked Rakhi. She was used to Joan by now, and it didn't bother her anymore that praise was only given by Joan after the Intel had been reviewed.

"Around 11 tonight. Why?"

"Mhmm just wondering..I havent slept in almost 24 hours and I'm so exhausted I can barely keep my eyes open," answered Rakhi tiredly. "Not that I'm complaining or anything," she added in haste, in case Joan got the wrong idea.

"Rakhi, when you get back, your going to have to debrief. My office," said Joan, sipping her coffee.

"Of course, Joan."

Annie thought Joan had left by now, so she asked Auggie, "How long do you think debriefing will take?"

Auggie laughed. "Maybe a couple hours..so you'll probably be able to sleep around 2 or three in the morning," answered Auggie.

"If I can stay awake that long," Rakhi said with a yawn.

"You did a good job today, oh little one," said Auggie, sitting back in his chair.

Rakhi giggled. "Thanks oh big one."

Auggie chuckled and replied,"Well, I'll talk to you when you get back then. Why don't you try and get some sleep on the plane?"

"I'm afraid if I close my eyes and sleep, I'll have nightmares," Rakhi responded softly.

Auggie turned and looked at Joan. She raised her eyebrows, but said nothing.

"Hey, hey now...you are safe. Don't worry, alright? You'll be landing soon. Have a good flight, you hear?" said Auggie.

"Thanks Auggie, I'll see you when I reach Langley."

"Oh, Rakhi? You better be awake during debriefing," threw in Joan with a smile She took a sip of her coffee, and chucked silently when she heard Rakhi say, "Wait, Auggie...Joan just heard everything I told you?"

Auggie reassured her it was alright, and then they disconnected the call. Auggie turned to look at Joan.

"Nightmares? Joan, we knew she wasn't ready for this emotionally or physically."

"Arthur and I knew she was ready for it physically. He thought she was ready emotionally, I disagreed. But, he sent her anyways. What choice did we have? I knew it would affect her emotionally, but the nightmares part kinda threw me off. Sometimes I forget she's only a 15 year old child," answerer Joan with a sigh. She stirred her coffee, in deep thought.

"She is mature, Joan. But, as we all have clearly seen, she has a childlike innocence I doubt will ever go away," said Auggie with a grin.

"Oh I agree on that," replied Joan with a smile. "She has a lot of trust in you Auggie, and I know she doesn't like to admit something's wrong, or she's hurting, or a weakness or anything like that to me because she feels she shouldn't. She doesn't like to admit it to anyone. But you pry it out of her Auggie, and that's good. Still, if it is something serious, I would like to know."

Auggie nodded, and Joan walked back up to her office.


	2. Hard Mission PART 2

Rakhi's plane landed in DC, and a Langley driver picked her up. He took her bag, and congratulated her on a job well done. Rakhi got in the car, and they drove back to Langley. At this point, Rakhi was dead tired. And could barely keep herself standing upright. Back at the DPD, Annie, Jai, and Auggie discussed the intel, while Joan talked with Arthur inside her office.

"So, what do you guys think makes this intel so important?" asked Jai, as he sat on the edge of Auggie's desk.

"I don't really know. All Joan has said is that it's extremely important we obtain it before someone else does," said Annie with a look of concentration.

Auggie sipped his coffee. "Well whatever it is, it better be important. Rakhi was extremely close to losing it, and her life today."

"That poor girl...I bet you anything her eyes will be half asleep when she gets here," said Annie with a sympathetic look.

"You wanna bet on that, Walker?" asked Auggie with a grin. Ever since Annie won $30,000 playing poker on one of her missions, Auggie's teased her about having a good streak of luck on bets and gambles.

Annie threw him a grin, and turned to Jai. "Help her out of her car. I doubt she'll be able to walk very well if she hasn't slept in a while," she said.

Jai grinned at her, and responded "Of course I was planning on helping her out of her car. Just like I did with you after your first mission. Geez, what kind of gentleman do you think I am?"

Annie rolled her eyes, and walked off to her desk to get some more paperwork done.

"Her car's here," said Auggie to Jai.

Jai walked off towards the entrance of the building. He saw Rakhi get sluggishly out of the car, and he put his arm around her.

"Hey there, Rakhi," said Jai with a kind smile.

"Heyyy, Jai," Rakhi mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

Rakhi and Jai walked into the DPD, and he walked her straight up to Joan's office. Arthur had already left by then, and Jai left her to debrief with Joan, but not before telling her how good of a job she had done. Rakhi walked into Joan's office, and sat in one of the two chairs directly in front of her desk.

Rakhi sat there and spent two and a half hours debriefing Joan on what happened in the mission, and she gave her the intel. Rakhi struggled not to fall asleep, and Joan smiled inside, as she could tell. After finishing debriefing, Joan got up and sat on her couch, and motioned Rakhi to do the same.

"Are you alright?" asked Joan, her eyes staring intently into Rakhi's.

"I'm fine," said Rakhi softly.

"You did a good job," said Joan, offering a small smile. Rakhi smiled. Praise from Joan didn't always come, so she was happy she got it. That meant the intel had been good as well.

"I'll be right back," said Joan, as she left her office for a couple minutes. Rakhi put her head on arms, which were on the siderest. She closed her eyes, and quickly fell asleep. It was purely accidental, and she hadn't meant to fall asleep in Joan's office. Joan returned a couple minutes later, and stopped in shock in front of her couch when she saw Rakhi asleep. She smiled softly, and gently pushed Rakhi's body, so she was lying down on the couch. Joan took of the teenager's shoes, and brought a blanket to over the girl. Joan didn't have the heart to tell the young girl to get up and go home. Joan closed her office door, and went back to her desk to work. She looked up a few times, when Rakhi tossed and turned and frowned in her sleep.

Jai and Annie walked into Joan's office at 6 in the morning, after coming back from a few short hours of sleep. They looked at Rakhi in surprise, but Joan shook her head and told them not to wake her up.

"She fell asleep in your office?" asked Jai surprised.

"Yes, it was a rough mission for her," replied Joan, giving Jai a look.

"Aww..she looks so cute sleeping," said Annie who took a quick picture of the teenager. Joan agreed, but would never voice her opinion out loud, especially in front of Jai Wilcox. They handed in their papers, and walked out the door.

Joan went home for a couple hours and showered. She left Rakhi sleeping in her office, who was still sleeping when Joan came back at 8 in the morning. Joan walked outside her office and gave everyone the paperwork they needed to complete today, and they got started. Right before she was going back into her office, Auggie came up to her.

"Hey Joan, have you seen Rakhi?" asked Auggie who Joan could clearly tell was a bit worried.

"She's in my office...sleeping," replied Joan, watching Auggie's face for his reaction.

Auggie looked confused for a moment, before bursting out in a large smile. "She fell asleep in your office, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did, 6 hours ago," answered Joan. She walked back into her office, and started on her work for the day. She hears a noise, and looks up. Rakhi slowly lifts her head from the couch, her hair a mess, and her clothes all wrinkled. Rakhi looked confused beyond belief, and it took everything in Joan not to start laughing at how cute the girl looked.

Rakhi sat up on the couch, and rubbed her eyes. It made her look even younger than she actually was. Suddenly, Joan saw recognition dawn on Rakhi's face.

"Oh shit, I fell asleep in your office didn't I?" asked Rakhi, turning towards Joan with an apologetic look on her face.

Joan gave her a soft smile and said,"Yes, you did. But, it's alright. You needed the rest. She walked over to Rakhi, and helped her up.

"Go home, Rakhi. Get changed and come back here. Oh and by the way, Auggie was looking for you," she ordered with a smile.

Rakhi smiled back gratefully, and thanked her for her kindness. She walked out the door, and took the back way out of the DPD. She drove home and did as she was told.


End file.
